Season 1
Season 1 Season Summary This season features the main characters, Katharine McPhee, Ellie Goulding, Morgan Smith, Asher Blake, Jake Roscoe, Coco Jones and Ryan Merriman. Ellie (Ellie Goulding) is beginning to lose money and going bankrupt to where her house is the only thing she can offord and when she finds out that Katharine McPhee (Katharine McPhee), a famous singer and actress who is becomes her roommate when they first met they did not like each other sense Katharine smashed Ellie's great grandmother's hand me down plate and insults her family and where she came from and when Katharine witnessed Ellie getting bullied and she rescues her and they suddenly become friends but, things gets a little more complicated when Ryan's obssession over Ellie gets a little too severe, Asher and his sister, Chrissie (Jordana Brewster) relationship for each other is going terrible and also with his baby mama, Terri (Amanda Detmer), Ellie is continuing dating the wrong guys and one of them almost killed her, her and Katharine almost got arrested for accidentally stealing a song for a Fourth Of July parade and much much more drama ahead of them. Cast Main Cast *Katharine McPhee as Herself *Ellie Goulding as Herself *Jonathan Tucker as Morgan Smitt *Paul Inciano as Asher Blake *Simon Brookes as Jake Rosqoe *Coco Jones as Herself *Ryan Merriman as Ryan Supporting Cast *Jake Johnson as Sam *Sarah Jessica Parker as Joanne *Amanda Detmer as Terri *Jordana Brewster as Chrissie Blake *Michelle Jow as Jane *Jade Ramsey as Twin 1 *Nikita Ramsey as Twin 2 *Scarlett Johannson as Joanne Guest Cast *Joanathan Jackson as Tucker *Samantha Boscarino as Renee *Elizabeth Gillies as Kelsi *Ryan Loche as Sean *Clea DuVall as Mother *Lochlyn Munroe as Jason *London Clark as Amber *Devin Gardner as Danny *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Ryan's Date *Colin Ford as Renee's brother *Simon Rex as Dev *Leighton Meeser as Vanessa *Stacy Dupree as Stacy *Dustin Milligan as Cole *Elijah Wood as Ellie's date *Tania Raymonde as Nikki *Samantha Campo as Ginny Fields *Alyssa Diaz as Maya *Daisy McCrackin as Donna *Matt Bomer as Sean *Cody Linley as Cody *Keram Malicki-Sanchez as Kenny *Munroe Chambers as Jay *Tinie Tempah as Himself *Connie Britton as Yoko's Mom *Gong Le as Yoko *The Wonder Girls as Themselves *SISTAR as Themselves *Justin Timberlake as Himself *Thomas Dekker as Katharine's Date *Munro Chambers as Coco's Date *Robyn as Helen *Melody Johnson as Helen's matchmaker *Kris Lemche as Ian McKinley *Alexz Johnson as Erin Ulmer *Terra Vnesa as Robin Hope Episode List Song kfjn.jpg|Roommates!|link=Roommates! Roommates 2.jpg|How Become Famous|link=How Become Famous Roommates 1.png|Working For Jobs|link=Working For Jobs Roommates 3.jpg|Complicated Relationships|link=Complicated Relationships Roommates 4.jpg|Depression|link=Depression Song dnff.jpg|Valentine's Day|link=Valentine's Day Roommates 18.jpg|Marrage|link=Marrage Roommates 19.png|Messy Cut|link=Messy Cut Roommates 8.jpg|Gone|link=Gone Song skmn.jpg|Partial Time|link=Partial Time Song jnfjn.jpg|Marrage Drama|link=Marrage Drama Roommates 21.png|Wrong Mates|link=Wrong Mates Roommates 32.jpg|Modelz|link=Modelz Roommates 24.jpg|....What Happened|link=....What Happened Roommates 30.jpg|Summer Moonlight|link=Summer Moonlight Roommates 31.jpg|Bring On Mr. Right part 1|link=Bring On Mr. Right part 1 Roommates 27.jpg|Bring On Mr. Right part 2|link=Bring On Mr. Right part 2 Roommates 44.jpg|Goulding-McPhee: Goes To Tokyo|link=Goulding-McPhee: Goes To Tokyo